Abstract Improvements in the outcome for women with breast cancer require an emerging new breed of investigator, the translational researcher. Scientists with a strong foundation in basic molecular and cellular research who also have an understanding of the clinical disease course will direct the most effective future of breast cancer research. Such investigators have been called ?translational? because of their ability to translate basic findings into clinical strategies and vice versa. This type of training requires both a well-funded core of investigators performing basic laboratory research, and an excellent clinical training program. At Baylor College of Medicine, the Breast Center affords such a combination. This is a new application for a formal Training Program that began in 1999 when what is now the Smith Breast Center was formed. All trainees work on a focused aspect of breast cancer research including 1)Hormone Action/Endocrine Therapy 2)Molecular Genomics 3)Growth Factors/Signal Transduction 4)Normal Breast Development/Breast Cancer Prevention and 5)Novel Treatment Strategies. Formal didactic courses covering Scientific writing, research grants, Biostatistics, Leadership skills, Molecular carcinogenesis, and problems in clinical translational breast cancer research are required. Progress and direction of the trainee's research project are closely monitored in bimonthly Research and Development workshops.